Blank Space
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: He was a blank space to Carrie. Odd. Unusual. An outcast...like her. She couldn't read him; couldn't understand him, couldn't tell what he was thinking. She'd always thought boys were strange; but this boy is more than strange. Something more indeed. Someone like her, with strange powers and yet...infinitely more terrifying. NarutoxCarrie! Inspired by the 2013 movie!
1. Blank Space

**A/N: Just watched Carrie! The old version that is, and then the newer one, which I preferred. A wonderful movie to be sure, if a bit old. By the end, I actually felt a little sorry for the poor girl by the end. She just wanted to be normal. To have a life if you will. Given how cruel the world was to her, and what happened...well, if you don't believe me, watch both movies for yourself. Anywho, I watched the movies. Both of them. And then I had the most curious dream. And no, before you say anything, I'm not crazy! Well, not much at any rate. **

**Anywho, this oneshot was born from the desire to see a happy end from the girl who never got one...and until people say otherwise it is just that, a ONESHOT. So flamers stop flamming! Now, as to what you think of it...**

**...I'll leave that little matter to you, dear readers, to decide if it should be continued or not. Regardless, I worked terribly hard on this. Now, off we go!**

**I sincerely hope you enjoy this story!**

_"The hell're you looking at, eh?!"_

_~?_

**Blank Space**

_"Oi, is this seat taken?"_

Five words.

Five little words, but they were enough to shake Carrie White out of her complacency. To make her look up from her book. She hurriedly slapped a hand over the cover, blocking the world _telekinesis_ with her palm. Not a moment too soon, as a shadow fell over her.

"..."

Carrie hazarded a hesitant glance upward from the lunch table and immediately regretted it, trying not to flinch as she laid eyes on the one who had spoken. Bright blue eyes stared back at her from a deceptively frail-looking face, framed by whiskered cheeks and a mopp of shagy blond hair. Those cheeks were currently quirked in a small smile, those depthless azure orbs dancing with some small, unknown amusement. Hand in the pocket of his faded black jeans, an outrageous orange coat sheltering the stranger's broad shoulders and blue shirt beneath. Belatedly, it occurred to her that she _knew _this boy, at least in passing.

Uzumaki Naruto.

They'd introduced him to everyone just the other morning; a transfer student from Japan, harsh-spoken, an outcast, someone who only talked when he wanted to. Some said he dyed his hair. He was part of her english class...and that was as far her knowledge went. Until now he'd paid almost no attention to her, just as much as any other student would. Why was he he here now, then? What did he want?

She stared up at him for a long moment, painfully aware of the other students staring-laughing!-at her. If Naruto notice them, he certainly didn't seem inclined to say anything. Carrie did. Their words cut into her heart like poisoned knives. Their eyes leering at her; cruel shards of malice and scorn stabbing at her very soul.

_I want it to stop._

More than anything else she wanted it to stop. They always poked and provoked and prodded at her and she _hated _them so much-

"OI! What the hell?!" The harsh bark of the blond's voice suddenly filled the cafteria, snarling obscenities and causing her to jump. She jerked around to see Naruto glaring bloody red daggers not at her, but, at the rest of the assembled student body. His teeth flashed a bright, pearly white so much like her namesake as he hurled profanities at them. "The fuck're you assholes laughing at huh?! Me? Or her?! You think this shit is funy?! It ain't!" No, it wasn't a bark anymore; it was a fullthroated roar, fierce and feral. "I'll fucking kill you little shits if you look over here again, _dattebayo!"_

The looks on their faces. Priceless. Some small, primal dark part of her gloried in their expressions of fear and raw panic in their eyes as everyone endeavored to look anywhere but at the two of them. They were afraid of him. Of Naruto. A sudden epiphany took her. Naruto was an outcast like her, someone scorned and reviled by the school students as a whole. And yet, he had done to them with a glance and a few harsh words what she would never be able to accomplish unless she used her burgeoning psychic powers.

He made them_ afraid._

"So, can I sit or what? he asked, turning back to her, those harsh chips of blue diamond regarding her with thinly-veiled amusement. "Getting kinda tired of standing here." Carrie found herself fidgeting beneath that old stare, the intense gaze of someone who wasn't accustomed to waiting.

...um...well..."

"Thanks." In response he sat, the seat creaking slightly with his weight. Without so much as anothr word, he began to devour his lunch. She tried to ignore him, hoping he would go away. He did not. When she glanced up he was stoically eating his lunch, slurping down a packet of noodles, to her great dismay. She tilted her head, regarding the cup curiously. _Ramen?_ What was ramen?

"Ramen is the food of the gods." he replied glibly. "You should try it sometime. Oh, but this school doesn't serve it...

They sat in stoic silence for a moment longer; Carrie steadfastly fastening her eyes to the table, Naruto devotedly devouring his food. It was an uneasy, unhappy medium, and she knew at once it wouldn't last. Alas, the brief reprieve was indeed, only too short.

"I liked your poem, by the way." Naruto said between bites, suddenly exceedingly civil. "Very insightful."

Carrie's head snapped around.

"My...poem?"

"The one you read in class, remember?" he laughed quietly, quoting her words:

_"This unfrequented place to find some ease. Ease to the body some, none to the mind. Times past, and what once I was and what am now, O whereforth my birth from Heaven foretold twice by an angel who at last in sight of both my parents in flames...ascended. Samson Agonistes: Lines 1-249. John Milton. 1909-14. .._

Under each world, she felt her face darken. She didn't know how to handle this. Boys. Him. This...feeling. She needed to get away. Here. Now. Jerking upright, she gathered her books into her arms and made to leave, desperate to put this strange boy from her mind. Right! Now!

"I-I should go!"

_"I'm afraid I can't let you leave just yet."_

Without warning, his hand locked around her wrist. Before she could protest, he yanked her back down to the table. Something in those eerie blue eyes kept her from protesting at first; as did the sheer strength of his grasp-a veritable band of iron locked around her wrist. Then he smiled, and the moment was broken. Something broke inside of her. Why was he touching her? What did he want? Was he trying to trick her? He had to be, had to be; because she couldn't bear the thought that someone was actually trying to be nice to her. Yes. A trick. Had to be. Why were they always always alwaysalwaysalways trying to trick her?! She saw red.

Inexplicably furious, her arm swung forward, her palm blurring-

SLAP!

Naruto's head snappd backwards, recoiling from the sudden strike. The sound of her open-palmed smack filled the cafeteria. Time seemed to slow before her very eyes-crawling to a halt as she drew her arm away. Still, he didn't let go. If anything, he squeezed her arm even harder. She glared down at him, anger still coursing through her in a heady wave...until the blond lowered his gaze, and looked her in the eye. Carrie froze. When _she_ met him, glare for glare, all that confidence drained away.

_Red._

Because his eyes were red. Scarlet. The color of blood. Eyes of the devil.

And then time was moving again.

"Whoa...that was some slap, huh? You're...angry." he closed his eyes with a sigh absently rubbing his cheek with his free hand. "Good. We can use that." When he opened them again there were that same clear, crystal blue as before. Had she imagined it after all-eep! Abruptly he jerked her forward, until their foreheads touched. Carrie flushed.

"W-W-What are you doing-"

"I saw what you did with the flag today." he answered in a hissed whisper, his words overlapping hers before she could bolt again. "That's what I came here to talk to you about."

A knot of dread tightened in her stomach. "What?"

"The flag." his expression didn't change, that surreal smile never once leaving his face. "I would've thought it was the wind, but the branches weren't moving, and you lit up my senses like a solar flare. Pretty neat gift you have there. You know," he leaned just a little closer, a small, dark little smile pulling at his lips. "I've only ever seen one other person do that. And he couldn't sustain it for more than five seconds. You're probably not as strong as him, but then again, no one's really pushed you to try, eh?"

Panic seized her mind. No. No one should know abou that! No! Leave. Run. _Flee!_ More than anything else. Looking at him was like looking at a blank space; she couldn't tell what he was thinking, what he was planning, if he meant her ill or-

"Oi, oi, relax. I'm not so normal myself. Look."

Naruto pushed his hands together fingers forming a cave as he exhaled softly. A breeze stirred between them. Not enough for anyone else to notice, but just enough...there. A tiny curtain of wind formed, blurring like a veil, tugging at her tresses, tickling her nose. When she realized what, exactly, she was looking at, the young psychic felt her eyes bulge. A hurried glance confirmed that no one was looking in their direction. Scooting a tiny bit closer, she whispered:

"How are you doing that?"

His mouth curved into a wolfish smile. "You're not the only special one, Carrie. Many_-many-_many years ago there were others like you. Men and women capable of great things. Terrible things." At her questing gaze, he continued to speak, his fingers still playing with the tiny breeze trapped in his palm. "They were called shinobi. Ninja, if that's a more familiar word to you. They existed a long time ago...as fo me, I guess you could say I'm a special case. I got myself blasted here last

"I was really surprised when I saw it, myself." He looked up, the air in his palms slowly whispering away, trickling across the cafeteria while he gazed at her. "Seems there's still a bit of the old way left in the world...and you're not the only one who can push or pull." A thrill of excitement surged through her at that, one she desperately tried to suppress.

"What do you mean?"

For a moment, just a moment, his right eye flashed purple. How...odd?

He grinned cheekily; the expression made him look oddly foxlike.

"I wonder..."

"Ah." he murmurred, his gaze locking on one of her tormentors, one of the girls who'd done...that in the locker room. "She'll do...Shinra Tensei." A hard wave of force erupted from his hand, extended ever-so-subtly on the table, shooting for her as she made to rise. Carrie braced herself, half-expecting something ghastly; imagine her surprise then, when the girl simply stumbled and fell on her ass, earning a few halfhearted laughs of her friends and fellow students.

Then she saw Naruto's smile. "Now_...Bansho Ten'in!"_

With a hard yank her tray went flying and smacked her in the face, spattering the poor girl with applesauce and milk. More cries, accusations of someone shoving her. Naruto was physically shaking now with an effort to control himself, one hand stifling his mouth. Despite her best efforts, Carrie found herself smiling as well. That smile blossomed into a grin when he bound the shoe-laces of three boys together, causing them to trip and tumble over one another, over the girl and then each other, elicting still more shouts and swears.

"How are you doing all that?"

"Meet me in the old abandoned factory park after school. You know where it is? Go there."

She nodded. "Why?"

"Why?" A blink. "So I can teach you, of course. You don't have a very good handle on this gift, yet."

"I can't-

"Yes. You. Can." the bite returned to his voice with force. "You're special, Carrie. Don't let others control you. _Never_ let others control you." his eyes flashed with something dismal, as though he were experiencing some sort of horrid flashback, but it was gone before she could speak. "If you do that, I'll be happy to help you."

She eyed him speculatively, not trusting herself to speak.

"There's just one catch." he continued, rising from his seat.

Carrie gulped. "And that is?"

He smiled, reaching across the table to take her hand. Then that hand rose, carrying her knuckles to his lips. What he said next threatened to send steam shooting out of her ears. He walked away, leaving her mind in a tizzy; her head spinning, stomach fluttering with a dozen-hundred-thousand butterflies.

_"Go to prom with me."_

Five words.

A series of tiny, seemingly inconsequential syllables. Words from one outcast to another; spoken by a boy she barely knew. A boy, who, if Carrie was completely honest with herself, actually frightened her a little bit. He was everything she wasn't, and every act only confused her more. He'd defended her. Called her special. Five words. She shouldn't have been so taken by them.

And yet...

_...they changed everything._

**A/N: Yes, yes, yes, I ruthlessly manipulated the plot, as well as Naruto's abilities, to give give Carrie a much-needed friend, and, potentially, a happy ending! Sue me! I LIKE HAPPY ENDINGS! And remember, Naruto is a good soul, always willing to help! Even if he's been catapaulted forward in time...**

**So there we are! Naruto finds his way into the Carrie's world, years in the future. Just a little fluffy bit where she finally finds some peace of mind with someone who maybe, just maybe, might be able to empathize with her. Sort of like my Alma/Samara stories in a way. Just out of curiosity, who do you think would win should it come to pure telikenetic powers? Carrie, or Alma Wade? Personally, I think that they're pretty evenly matched, considering the horror icons they've become. But enough about that! I hope you enjoyed this short, fluffy bit as Valentines Day approaches!**

**So...in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review Would You Kindly?**

**R&amp;R! =D**


	2. All Fall Down

**A/N: Just watched Carrie! The old version that is, and then the newer one, which I preferred. A wonderful movie to be sure, if a bit old. By the end, I actually felt a little sorry for the poor girl by the end. She just wanted to be normal. To have a life if you will. Given how cruel the world was to her, and what happened...well, if you don't believe me, watch both movies for yourself. Anywho, I watched the movies. Both of them. And then I had the most curious dream. And no, before you say anything, I'm not crazy! Well, not much at any rate.**

**Said all that before right? Right. Anywho, at the behest of many, many MANY people, I decided to continue! Once more, this was born from the desire to see a happy end from the girl who never got one...and I say otherwise!**

**Regardless, I worked terribly hard on this. Now, off we go!**

**I sincerely hope you enjoy the continuation of this story! There will be one more chapter after this, thus concluding the story! And potentially an epilogue, depending on whether things truly turn to daisies for our duo...**

_"Ashes, ashes, we all...fall...DOWN!"_

_~?_

**All Fall Down**

Naruto didn't like girls.

As a whole, he thought most were a right pain in the ass. They were rude, stuffy, overly sensitive, and unpredictable. Almost always angry, batshit crazy, or painfully shy. There was seldom a happy medium. They wanted to be pampered and spoilled; to primp and preen like fine birds and the minute-the very moment!-you ruffled those feathers, they'd peck you to death. Yes, girls were nothing but trouble. His time in the Elemental Nations had made that abundantly clear from the very beginning.

Three years trapped in the future had only served to further reinforce him of that notion, not disabuse it. Maker, the females here were so...so.._.petty!_

Unlike kunoichi, teenage girls in this day and age possessed no combat skills to speak of. At least, no useful ones. They wielded their cellphones as though they were knives and their words like deadly whips, cutting deep to the bone. Back them into a corner and they _might_ come out swinging-but more often than not they'd just blubber and beg for mercy.

And those were just the ones here in the states! The ones in the homeland were worse!

During his brief tenure in Japan it was an unspoken rule that they'd avoid him, let him do what he pleased, even when he made it abundantly clear he had no interest in the fairer sex. And he hadn't, even when he'd come here to the Americas on assignment. What? He had bills to pay, after all. Offing the occasional fugitive from justice and extracting intelligence for the sake of his country-even if it was many, many years in the future-didn't bother him much, anymore. Ah, but he digressed. Yes, as a whole, he thought girls were awful.

But Carrie, Carrie White...

...Carrie was different.

He'd known it the moment he laid eyes on her. Yes, yes, yes, she was an outcast like him, someone who didn't belong, didn't fit in, didn't accept the mold, but there was more to that. He'd been certain of it. True, he hadn't known quite what _it_ was until he'd seen her telekinetic prowess firsthand, still, she was special. Perhaps he saw a bit of himself in her, a kindred spirit. Someone who could use a friend. Even now, he still wasn't entirely sure what made him approach her there in the mess; only that he had, standing up for her before the eyes of everyone. Why?

Well, perhaps he did know, now.

Naruto smiled faintly to himself as he leaned against the rusting chain-linked fence, thinking of that afternoon and the hesitant, skittish girl, and the smile that flashed out like a sunbeam when he finally coaxed it out of her at long last. Poor thing. She was painfully shy, even Hinata looked bold compared to her. Part of him wondered whether she'd accept his invitation, or just refuse him outright. He was little more than a stranger to her, after all, a relative unknown beyond what he had shown her. Still, she might think it another painful trick, an attempt to embarrass her.

A cold, frigid breeze blew through the abandoned refinery, eliciting a harsh shiver in the blond; his broad shoulders hunching beneath the thick fabric of his jacket. _Sod it all, she better show up soon!_ He was freezing his ass off out here! Part of him entertained the idea of departing, but that boyish stubbornness that had stuck with him throughout all these years prevailed, and he found himself digging his feet in. Carrie would be here. She had to be-

_Aha!_

Then, as if summoned by that very thought, a shadow detached itself from a nearby building. Crack. The scrape of broken masonry reached his ears. Naruto's head snapped toward the sound, blue eyes flashing in the fading light of the afternoon, narrowing, then widening in pleased surprise as a figure resolved itself in the fading ambiance. Even in the dying light, he recognized her bright hair, her tentative gait, dark eyes cast hesitantly toward him, trying to convince herself that he was, in fact, standing there. He pushed himself upright off the gate, grinning.

"You made it." it was not a question and lacking in enthusiasm; he didn't want to spook her.

"Yeah," She fidgeted restlessly-unable to meet his gaze...trying to hide inside her small red coat. "I, uh, didn't think you'd be here." Her cheeks colored in a hot flush. Like her jacket. The color of blood. Odd, where had that thought come from? And was that _makeup_ she was wearing? _Ahhh. Not so shy after all, if you believe in her._ Naruto's respect for her climbed another notch. Finding it impossible to remain aloof any longer, he laughed and started toward her, beaming like the setting sun.

"Nice outfit." it was meant as a passing compliment, but she colored even further. "Whoa, hey...I was being serious!" He reached down for her shoulder, drawing her back to him. Carrie scooted a little closer, looking like she had just seen a ghost. At his words however, a touch of color graced her visage.

"Were you?" her eyes locked on him, surprisingly desperate.

"Of course I was. Wait." a slow, angry frown drew down the corners of his mouth. "Do you mean about the prom? I already told you, I think you're pretty awesome, smart, charming, beautiful, and-

"And?" Carrie was left studying his face, drinking in his expression like a thirsty child. Naruto felt his heart lurch in renewed empathy for the girl.

-and I meant every word." he reaffirmed, resolute.

"Then...yes." A note of relieved enthusiasm swelled within her voice.

"Yes?"

"Isaidyesillgotopromwithyou!" the words rushed out of her in a blur, a soft squeak of noise that left her red and breathless.

"Great!" Naruto barked out a laugh and spun away, still smiling. "Now that we've gotten that out of the way, we can finally get down to business!"

"So...you're going to stay? Here?" she ventured warily, recovering. "And teach me?"

Naruto looked as her as though she'd grown a second head, and he honestly found it quite funny.

"Of course I am! I never go back on my word, ya know! C'mon!" Dismissing such thoughts for later review he beckoned her forwards insistently. "We've got work to do! Oops, almost forgot!" He flicked his attention back at the gate when Carrie did a little double take at it. A thought yanked it clear off the hinges with a squeal of sparks and protesting metal. Another cast it aside with a clatter of broken steel, discarded like so much refuse for any scavengers to make of it what they would.

"Ready to get started?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"I...you...that was...?!"

"Well?" Naruto inquired. "Give it a go-whoa!"

His hand shot up and his eye flashed violet, catching the gate in a telekinetic yank even as she accidentally sent it sailing skyward. "Good, good." he nodded sagely, lowering it back to the ground. "You've got a lot plenty of raw power there, but we need to work on your control. Try lifting the gate again. Imagine that it weighs...I dunno...like a feather! Yeah, a feather. You're floating a feather towards me, and its light as can be, but you have to be careful because you don't want to break it or me-JESUS MOTHA!"

Carrie had closed her eyes during his instruction, envisioning it, but at this strangled yelp, they flew open. A mighty crash greeted her ears seconds later; when she looked, to her horror, Naruto was down. _Down. _Fear took hold of her common sense and throttled it-she'd darted forward almost before she could stop herself, grabbing at the grate with her mind and flinging it off him with a cry. Clamoring over him, she checked his throat for any signs of life and, to her relief, found a thready pulse there to greet her.

"Naruto! I'm so sorry! Are you..."

"Naruto down!" the boy wheezed, his head spinning as he came too. "Damn, I wasn't expecting that..." Then he saw how far she'd flung the gate, still sailing forward, whirring like a frisbee. Suddenly painfully aware of her awkward position, of his hands, on her hips, Carrie skittered off of him.

Naruto didn't notice. He was still staring at the wedge of metal now wrapped around a nearby tree. He whistled.

"Nice!"

_'I...did that?'_

Carrie gawped but he didn't give her the time to absorb what she'd just done, instead taking her by the hand and leading her into the abandoned refinery. His voice was the only thing she heard, guiding her as he led her off the gate and deeper, deeper-figuratively and literally-into the dark.

"Now, I'll have to see how good your control is, then we'll test your weight limit, that is, the heaviest thing you can lift with your mind...

Even as he droned on, Carrie was barely aware at best. Her mind was simply too far gone to comprehend anything beyond the fact that he was holding her hand. A boy. Was holding. Her hand. How many times had she so secretly longed to experience this? To have a normal life? To have someone-someone special-like the other girls had? And now maybe, just maybe, she did. It felt like she was falling from a great height, but this was a good kind of falling she thought, the kind you felt when you knew someone would catch you at the bottom. And despite the terror that came with the fall, she found she rather liked it. Why, you ask?

Because Carrie White was falling in love.

True, Miss Desjardin had done her best to help her keep up her courage, but standing here in the presence of this boy made her silently swoon. Earlier reservations were forgotten and discarded, abandoned in the face of her happiness, her joy-this upswing in confidence that she'd never felt before. Her confidence had been buoyed by the gym teacher, true, yet at this moment, she could only think-feel!-his hand in hers, the rough calluses of his palm warm against hers, their fingers intertwined.

_She'd never been so happy in all her life._

In the distance, a thunderstorm crackled. A thousand butterflies fluttered in her stomach, begging release. Carrie squeezed Naruto's hand-not much just a little tighter-and her pale cheeks turned rosy as she felt that rough hand squeeze back against her own. A small, shy smile blossomed on her face, her heart, though still guarded, swimming at the prospect of picking out a dress. Of dancing, though she had no idea how. In that moment she felt as though she could walk on air, spit in her mother's face, and destroy anyone who dared to threaten her happiness.

It was the beginning of the end.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, yes, yes, I ruthlessly manipulated the plot, as well as Naruto's abilities, to give give Carrie a much-needed friend, and, potentially, a happy ending! Sue me! I LIKE HAPPY ENDINGS! And remember, Naruto is a good soul, always willing to help! Even if he's been catapaulted forward in time...**

**So there we are! Naruto finds his way into the Carrie's world, years in the future. Just a little fluffy bit where she finally finds some peace of mind with someone who maybe, just maybe, might be able to empathize with her. Sort of like my Alma/Samara stories in a way. Just out of curiosity, who do you think would win should it come to pure telikenetic powers? Carrie, or Alma Wade? Personally, I think that they're pretty evenly matched, considering the horror icons they've become. But enough about that! I hope you enjoyed this short, fluffy bit as Valentines Day approaches!**

**So...in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review Would You Kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview(s)! Justice is served!**

**(Preview)**

_"And del-_

_Margaret White yelped, her prayer falling half-finished on her lips as the door to her room swung open with a mighty crash, ripping the frame from its hinges in a ponderous shriek of warped wood. Her hands tightened upon the knife's hilt, but a sharp jerk of something sent the weapon sailing from her grasp, its point edge driven into the ceiling. Her nightgown bunched around her as she huddled, trying to spring for the lost weapon-_

_Then HE stepped inside._

_Instinctually the madwoman cowered, trying to make herself a smaller target. It didn't help. Her attacker stormed into the room, grabbed her by the hair, and yanked her face to his. She found herself staring into a pair of deep, soulless red orbs-the devil's color!-sheltered in a pitiless mask of anger and contempt. "De...De...Deliver us...Lips stammering, she tried to recite the rest of her prayer, but she fumbled over the words. His mouth was curling now, pulling back to expose pearly white teeth and sharp fangs. Another jerk of her hair forced her to stare into those eyes, keeping her from looking away._

_Then he slammed her head into the end table. "Say it!"_

_Margaret groaned. _

_"I said, say it!" He slammed her head down again, cracking it on the edge with a satisfying thump._

_"Deliver us...from..._

_Naruto grinned down at the woman who'd made Carrie's life a living hell. She saw those very__ fires dancing in his eyes.__ And, then, then, finally he spoke, saying the words she daren't say:_

**_"Deliver us from evil."_**

_It was the last thing she heard._

* * *

_"What the hell are you doing out here, asshole?"_

_"I was going for a walk."_

_"The fuck?"_

_"Very enthusiastic walks." __Naruto continued as he strode forward, eyes flashing red. "So? Whatcha doing?"_

_"None of your godamn bu-_

_"Ah." He cast an annoyed glance at the girl, willing her into silence. "I wasn't talking to you. Would you kindly be quiet? Silence."_

_Much to her dismay, she found her mouth refused to open at that. Naruto felt his smile grow, inching towards malevolence._

_Chris Hargensen._

_Annoying. Stupid. Selfish. Bitch. _

_Those four words consumated the entirety of her existence, the pettiness that was her soul, all wrapped up into a neat little bundle. The boys with her weren't much different. But Chris...Chris...there was an ugliness to her beyond the others, a foul taint that made his skin crawl, disgusting him. He stared at her for quite some time, observing the dead pig at her feet, the hammer held in tight in her boyfriend's hand, the bucket that would be soon filled with blood, and he came to a conclusion. It was not a pleasant deduction._

_With that realization came a surprisingly pleasant one. He CARED about Carrie. Perhaps that was why he reacted the way he did._

_"Pain." he whispered, leering at Hargensen._

_With a truncated squeal, Chris dropped to her knees, no longer mute. She almost wished she were. It felt as though a spike had been driven into the back of her skull, but when her fumbling fingers reached around, she felt nothing but her own hair, her own scalp. Still the pain continued, another jolt of agony causing her to convulse, sprawling her on her knees. Her body was spasming now, physically convulsion from the searing fire coursing through her veins._

_"W-W-What are you doing to me...?!"_

_"Agony." Naruto stated simply, and the magma in her veins spiked higher still. "Impalement." With each decree Chris felt her body suffer through round after round of saddistic psychic torture, her mind forced to experience the grisly intensity inflicted upon it by the blond._

_"Hey!" Seeing her in pain, Billy cried out and tried to swing the hammer-_

_Naruto's gaze snapped to him. "Fire."_

_Before the bludgeon could descend on him, the impertinent youth dropped it and started shrieking like a banshee. Clawing at himself as though he were a-flame, fingers digging bloody trenches into his skin as he sought to put out flames that simply weren't there, Chris was forced to watch him die; watch, as he clawed out his own throat. Naruto hummed softly-tunelessly-to himself as the boy died, watching the spectacle with all the patience and impassivity of someone who'd taken hundreds of lives. Then his gaze cut back to Chris, and he declared the next form of torment._

_"A thousand needles." _

_That was when the agony truly began._

**R&amp;R! =D**


	3. Clarity

**A/N: Just watched Carrie! The old version that is, and then the newer one, which I preferred. A wonderful movie to be sure, if a bit old. By the end, I actually felt a little sorry for the poor girl by the end. She just wanted to be normal. To have a life if you will. Given how cruel the world was to her, and what happened...well, if you don't believe me, watch both movies for yourself. Anywho, I watched the movies. Both of them. And then I had the most curious dream. And no, before you say anything, I'm not crazy! Well, not much at any rate.**

**Said all that before right? Right. Anywho, at the behest of many, many MANY people, I decided to continue! Once more, this was born from the desire to see a happy end from the girl who never got one...and I say otherwise!**

**Regardless, I worked terribly hard on this. Now, off we go!**

**I sincerely hope you enjoy the continuation of this story! There will be one more chapter after this, thus concluding the story, covering prom and epilogue, depending on whether things truly turn to daisies for our duo...**

_"An eye for an eye. Tooth for a tooth. Evil for evil."_

_~?_

**Clarity**

Carrie was falling in love.

She didn't want to think about it. Everything she'd ever been taught told her to ignore it, but she couldn't. She just couldn't.

It felt odd and strange and _wonderful,_ perhaps because she didn't truly know what it meant to _be _in love, but that was it, and there it was. There was a spring in her step as she walked home, the sounds of the night filling her ears with a cacophony of crickets and the occasional hound. Dogs barked at her as she passed by and she stuck her tongue out at them and rattled their cages with her mind, causing the cruel creatures to flinch back in confusion, tails between their legs.

Carrie laughed at them and kept walking. She felt strong. Powerful. Electrified. Because she was in love.

The distant storm that had rumbled during training was close now, crackling overhead, promising rain. She didn't care. Because she was in_ love._

She knew it the moment she finished her first practice session, the moment when Naruto looked at her and smiling, said, _"You'll move mountains, Carrie."_ It was more than just a statement, spoken in confidence. He had-Naruto had!-complimented her, praised her, made her feel like she was a normal girl, like she was worth something.

For someone whose only friend had ever been herself, his words, his friendship, were more precious than gold. So yes, she'd decided, she would go to prom with him, she would have a wonderful time, and she would_ like it!_

Which left the matter of the dress. What to wear? And could she _afford_ it?

Her answer was born when she first laid eyes on that fabric-a pretty shade of pink-in the dress store. They were too expensive to simply buy outright so she'd decided to sow her own. She'd gazed longingly at the fabric and thought it was just the perfect thing, so soft and smooth, just the right length. Chris Hargensen had been there, gawping like a fish when she saw her, but Carrie didn't care. Not then, and, certainly not now. Nothing could bring her down. Because she'd bought it!

And Naruto had bought her a cellphone.

It was there in her backpack with the fabric, nestled-hidden!-neatly beneath her books so Mama wouldn't see. Oh. Carrie didn't want to think about that. Her hand itched, longing to reach into her backpack and just hold it, her lifeline to the outside world, to the boy who was slowly-irrevocably-starting to change her life for the better. But what if Mama found it? No. She musn't think like that. Not here. Not now.

Not when she had something to be happy for for the first time in _forever._

Part of her still fretted at it anyway; fearing she might somehow make a mistake and bugger the whole thing up. But she'd already bought it and by now it was too late to return to the store. No, she told herself, it would be alright, because she would _make it alright, _make it work. Everything would be alright.

Every stitch would be sown with the best of her ability and, God willing, all would be well.

Then she saw her.

Margaret White was waiting for her in the yard in front, her face manic. Lightning flashed, lighting up the sky, showing the anger in those dark eyes. In that instant Carrie longed to back up, to turn around and...and, what? Where would she go? She had no family outside of Mama. Naruto was her only friend. She could call him, but what could he do? He couldn't take her away from Mama. The state had already tried that, and they'd failed. No, hoping for the impossible would only get her hurt.

In the end she gave in and, dreading every step, inched into view. Her mother's reaction was immediate; she grabbed her by the arm and proceeded to haul her inside.

"Where have you been? I was worried sick! Come, inside!"

"I'm sorry I'm late, Mama."

"Just get inside."

The door closed sharply behind her, forcing a flinch as the lights came on. "Your supper's cold," she said, bustling around. I'm going to have to heat it up. I didn't know-

Then she saw what she was wearing beneath the jacket.

"You're immodest!"

Carrie fought down a frown. "Mama...

"I didn't know where you where." she rambled, snatching her backpack, placing it onto the counter. "I didn't know."

"Mama, I took a bus to Main Street and I bought cloth for a dress-

"You are not to go anywhere but to school and back! You know that."

_ I hate you. _Anger boiled inside of Carrie now, anger she ruthlessly suppressed. "Mama, before you say anything else, I...I've been asked to prom." When she didn't look at her, the young pyschic found herself pressing again. "Mama, _I've _been asked to Prom."

Margaret groaned, her eyes imploringly scanning the ceiling. "Oh, God, why?"

"It's next Saturday and he's a very nice boy." Carrie argued, frantically trying to head her off at the pass before she started ranting again. "A-And he'll come and meet you before, and he promised to have me home by ten thirty-

Mama was already shaking her head.

"No, no, no...

-I already accepted!"

_There_. Why did that shocked look satisfy her so? "I know this scares you." she soothed, patting her cheek, "It really scares me, too. I'm terrified of it. The other kids, they think I'm weird. But he doesn't! And I don't want to be-I don't! Mama, I have to try and live a normal life. I _have_ to try and be a whole person...before its too late." For a moment-just a moment-as her mother held Carrie's face in her hands, she thought she'd gotten through to her at long last. She dared a smile-

"He'll hurt you."

-and everything fell apart.

Despairing, Carrie shook herself free and backed away. "No, Mama. Mama, there are bad people, but not Naruto. He's good. You'll like him. He's a very nice boy! Just meet him, and you'll see-

"Boys, boys. After the blood, comes the sniffing, the slobbering like dogs-

Carrie fought down the urge to slap her mother and spun away, heading for the door. She had to get away. Now. Now, before she did something terrible.

"Stop it, Mama."

"He's going to paw at you until he finds where that blood smell comes from." she stalked after her, relentless, grabbing her, whirling her back around. Spittle flew in her face. "He's going to take you, Carrie, in his car, out to the wilderness, out where its cold and the roadhouses are and the whiskey. Then he'll tear off your dress and-

_"Stop being so crazy!"_

"You tell that boy you're not going."

And what? Backpedal? In a month highschool would be over. She'd graduate. What then? Spent the rest of her life trapped here, in this house? With her? Watching sitcoms and soap operas, never allowed to leave, to step outside, to breathe, to ever change. No. She didn't want that. Naruto had offered her an escape-however temporary-a chance to have a life, to be someone, if only for one night. And she was going to have thatQ

"No." Carrie said slowly, her voice turning stern, a seed of resolve growing within her. "No, Mama, I'm_ going."_

But Margaret was implacable. "We'll move from here. We're never going to stop moving-

_"No!"_

-you're going to your closet and you're going to pray. You're going to get in there and you're going to pray for forgiveness-

_**"NO, MAMA! NEVER AGAIN!"**_

The words tore from Carrie in an explosive shout, and the house cried out with her. Everything seemed to_ jump._

Furniture leapt upright as though it weighed no more than a feather, then crashed to the ground as gravity ruthlessly reasserted itself once more. Though none of it struck Margaret she still fell, sprawled by the sheer shock of the house nearly leaping from its foundations. She lay like that for a very long time, down on her knees, whimpering. Oh.

_Oh._

Carrie blinked, realizing with a jolt what she'd done.

Her mother seemed smaller somehow-shrunken and cronelike. Puny. Carrie towered over her. Why? Why had she ever feared this woman? She had no strength. She had no power. All she ever had was her love. Maybe not even that; not anymore. Not after what she'd just done. Tried to do. To take away Naruto, the one light in her life, that tiny spark of happiness...

Another whimper broke that train of thought. Carrie swallowed, her wide-eyes locking on Margaret.

"Mama, stand up."

More nonsense.

Carrie growled, frustration finally breaking free when no reply was forthcoming. Her hand clenched into a claw and _yanked_, demanding obedience. "STAND! UP!" The lights flickered mightily as she exerted herself once more with all her might.

Screaming, Margaret found herself hauled upright by unseen forces. Left hanging there, her feet dangling in the air. Those ugly, wild eyes locked upon her, as though seeing her, truly seeing her for the first time. She all but spat at her.

_"Witch."_

"I'm not a witch, Mama." Carrie pleaded. "There are other people like me, people like Naruto, who do what I can do-

"The devil's got her now. Like he did before. I should have killed you when you were born, I should have _aaaaaaarrrrgh!"_

With a shriek Carrie reached inside and _squeezed_. Margaret jerked, her heart palpating wildly beneath the invisible vice. "Mama, that's awful! Look, you can't stop me! I'm going, and that's final! I WILL have a life!" With a tug she released her grasp on the woman she'd once loved, leaving her to flop to the floor in a nerveless heap. Margaret didn't chase after her this time when she walked away. Instead she simply lay there sobbing, wailing hysterically into the carpet. Carrie glanced back at her without pity, her eyes glimmering with angry tears of their own.

"And I don't want to talk about it anymore." she said.

In a right state, she grabbed her backpack, stormed upstairs to her room, slammed the door shut and locked it behind her. Thus secured, she whipped out the cell phone from her backpack and fumbled out a hasty text to Naruto in the only way she knew how: she told him everything. Everything, except the closet. She couldn't bear to let him now that, her message conveying the one thing she so desperately wanted:

_Help._

Then, and only then did Carrie White bury her head into a pillow and allow herself to cry. She'd won herself some freedom...

...but at what cost?

* * *

_"Here."_

Carrie started slightly as a tissue thrust itself before her face, dabbing patiently at her nose before she could fumble with her lunch. She was too tired to resist Naruto's affections, so she let him have his way with her. She'd gotten almost no sleep last night, and to make matters worse, Mama wasn't speaking to her, further adding to the stress. By comparison, Uzumaki Naruto looked quite well-rested, a burning beacon of health to her senses, one and all. But Carrie didn't want his pity.

That was the last thing she needed.

"Stop. Just stop." When she batted his hand away he didn't protest, instead patiently digging into his food with all the tenacity of a starving man. They sat like that for what felt like a very long time, neither speaking to the other, just sitting, just eating, as the tension continued to rise. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"I hurt my Mama." it was a tiny, pain-filled whisper.

"I see." Naruto looked up from his ramen, his expression oddly distant. "And how does that make you feel?" It was a simple question, yet, oddly enough it made her feel...euphoric. Instead of feeling wretched and miserable for harming Margaret, Carrie only felt sweet, blessed relief. Relief that she'd finally put her mother in her place, relief that she would still go to the prom, relief that she was being shunned by the woman who'd given birth to her. Because now it was Mama who felt fear, Mama who would never raise a hand against her. Mama would never get in her way again.

Yes, she knew how she felt. She felt...

...good."

An eyebrow rose. Carrie looked at him, stricken.

"But I _shouldn't_ feel good! I hurt her! It was wrong! Right?"

"Would you rather she continue to abuse you?"

"No!"

"Then you have your answer. You stood up to her after all these years, and now you're your own person. She'll never lock you in that closet ever again. You should be proud, 'ttebayo." It didn't occur to her to ask why-how-Naruto knew that, but his answer soothed her, proving a balm to her anguished soul. He leaned forward, and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Carrie went still, stiff as a statue, her mind going blank and blue. By the time she thought to think again, Naruto was already standing, taking his tray with him.

"There will be no training today," he said. Then, seeing her miserable expression, he added, "I'll see you soon, Carrie. Let's make a date of it, before the prom." And with that, he left.

A slow, hot flush began to crawl up the back of her neck, creeping towards her face. In the end, she was left with only one word.

"D-D-D-Date?"

* * *

Naruto wasn't in class the next morning.

Or the next.

And Carrie could only wonder why.

Why indeed...

* * *

Margaret White lay hunched over in bed, twitching in pain.

Morning prayers rushed from her lips, as distant to her ears as the long-faded sound of the departing school bus. A knife lay clutched in her hand, etching an angry, bloody line across her thigh. She knew she shouldn't be hurting herself, but the pain brought clarity and with the clarity came much-needed peace. Even as the blood flowed out through the tiny cut, she felt it.

_Peace_.

Peace was needed to deal with Carrie, to in her mind, find some way of forgiveness for the rebellious, petulant creature her child had become.

Yes, she would find a way to tame her daughter. They'd have to move of course, get away from that awful boy. Eyes fluttering shut she continued to pray, hoping God would forgive her willful daughter and help her to see the light, the wrongness of what she was doing. After all, Carrie didn't needs boys. She didn't need a life. She only needed her.

"And deliver us from-

BA-KRAM!

Margaret yelped in surprise, her pitiful prayers falling half-finished on her lips as the door to her room shuddered against a mighty blow. She stared at it for a long moment, disbelieving, lip quivering. No. This didn't make any sense, any sense at all. What was going on here, what was _happening-_

_CA-RUNCH!_

A second struck it before she could react, ripping the frame free from its hinges in a ponderous shriek of warped wood. Her hands immediately tightened around the knife's hilt but a sharp jerk of something sent the weapon sailing from her grasp, its point edge driven into the ceiling. She gazed at in in forlorn dismay.

Her nightgown bunched around her as she huddled, trying to spring for the lost weapon-

Then HE stepped inside. Wreathed in black, his hands covered in matte gloves. The only thing she could see were the eyes and his face.

"Hello, Ms. White." a pleasant voice crooned, red orbs flashing out at her from within the smoke. "Its a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. Shame it won't be for very long, ya know." Smoke? Why was there smoke? It didn't make any sense. Where there was smoke there was fire, and if there was a fire, then that meant-

_Evil._

Thoughts ceased to be when she saw that face.

"What are...

"Me?" he stepped over the broken remains of the door, his face still hidden in the smoke. But not the mouth. She could see those lips, curled back into an angry sneer. "I'm here to collect a debt. Your life, that is. See, you have been causing a friend of mine quite a bit of grief, so, in the interest of her sanity I am...removing you from the equation. When they find you, they'll assume it was an unfortunate accident. I'm quite good at creating those, you see."

Instinctually the madwoman cowered, trying to make herself a smaller target as he approached. It didn't help. Not at all. Her attacker stormed into the room all too swiftly, grabbed her by the hair, yanked her face to his. She found herself staring into a pair of deep, soulless red orbs-the devil's color!-sheltered in a pitiless mask of anger and contempt. She trembled.

"De...De...Deliver us...

Lips stammering, she tried to recite the rest of her prayer, but she fumbled over the words. His mouth was curling now, pulling back to expose pearly white teeth and sharp fangs. Another jerk of her hair forced her to stare into those eyes, keeping her from looking away.

Then he slammed her head into the end table. "Say it!"

Margaret groaned, her nose vanishing in a red spray.

"De...liver...

"I said, say it!" He slammed her head down again, cracking it on the edge with a satisfying thump.

"Deliver us...from...

Naruto grinned down at the woman who'd made Carrie's life a living hell. She saw those very fires dancing in his eyes. And, then, _then_ finally he spoke, saying the words she daren't say: _"Deliver us from evil." _His lips curled even further, that shit-eating grin spreading wildly across his face. And then his hand cut down with the very knife she'd dropped. The blade slashed across her throat in a swift, savage motion, with just enough strength for one to think a frail woman had done the deed.

And then she was falling, spiralling down, down, that last, dark cry of exultance from her killer staying with her, even as she fell into the flames.

**"AMEN!"**

It was the last thing she heard.

* * *

It was a slightly numb Carrie who was presented to the principal that afternoon.

She was even more surprise to find Naruto waiting for her there.

But she sat stoically still and listened to it all, listened as the principal informed her that there had been an accident, that Naruto had called the fire marshals. The kitchen was gutted, but the house itself had been saved for what it was worth, he said. Her mind almost refused to wrap itself around the concept. Mama was gone. Just like that. Gone.

"A fire?" she repeated, quietly numb.

"...yeah." Naruto lounged languidly near the desk, the ghost of a sad frown crossing his whiskered face in his reply. "It wasn't too bad, but your mom...she beat herself up pretty badly. Carrie, she's..." He trailed off, looking appropriately chastened at her blank expression. "She wasn't well, was she?"

"I'm excusing you from class for the day." dimly, she was aware of him-the principal-speaking to her. "Do you have somewhere to stay? Any family or...friends, that you could stay with?"

"She'll stay with me." the staccato of Naruto's voice broke through her reverie long enough for her to realize they were staring at her. "I'll accept full responsibility for her."

"With all due respect son, you're only eighteen-

-I'll have my old man contact you, then."

The principal was still staring at her, waiting for her reply.

...yeah...yeah, its alright." she managed. "He's fine. I trust him."

Carrie waited for the inevitable abyss to open up beneath her. For the tears and sorrow to swallow her whole. It never came. She felt a touch of sorrow, to be sure, but there was none of the soul-shattering grief that she'd expected. Nothing. She'd always known Mama wasn't well, but to kill herself...it made sense, in a twisted way. No one, not her, not the principal, no one at all suspected that the true perpetrator was standing there in the room with them. She glanced at Naruto.

And saw satisfaction.

It was hidden there, buried deep in those blue orbs, but she saw it clear as day. Realization stole over her like a thief in the night. He'd killed her. She'd told him what her mother had done to her, and he'd killed her. In cold blood. Instead of terror she felt herself oddly...warmed by the thought. No horror. Just relief. He'd seen what was wrong, and, unlike everyone else, he'd stepped in and _done something about it. _

She was truck by the sudden urge to kiss him.

Creator, what was he doing to her?

"C'mon, lets get out of here." Gently, he took Carrie by the arm; starting slightly when she leaned into his shoulder. In that instant, he thought he felt something brush his mind.

_Thank you._

Not missing a beat, he kept walking, assuring the principal that his father would call shortly to confirm the temporary living arrangements.

Naruto smiled quietly to himself. His "old man" was little more than a transformed clone, used in case of such eventualities. The world was free of one crazy bitch and they were none the wiser for it. He stole one last glance at the principal, saw nothing but confusion in that dark, pudgy face, and smiled.

Ignorance is bliss.

But there was still more work to do.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing out here, asshole?"

"I was going for a walk."

The words sounded benign enough, echoing out onto the farm with quiet tones. One never would've guessed what was about to take place. Billy Nolan stared at the stranger sitting on the fence with incredulity, uncertain if he should simply deny what they were doing...or simply bash his skull in and be done with it. Chris...well, she wasn't the brightest bulb in the shed.

"The fuck? Like, what're you doing here?"

Yup, that pretty much summed up the number of her brain cells.

"A very enthusiastic walk." Naruto continued as he hopped down and strode forward, eyes flashing red. "So? Whatcha doing? Ooooh, knives!" he cried, seeing the steel. "Mind if I play?"

One of the boys shrank back but not quickly enough. A knife flashed out, embedding itself in an eye, the other the throat. They dropped without so much as a whisper-bleeding out at their feet. That. Quickly. Stepping over their still warm bodies, the blond continued his advance. "Well? You aren't very good at this game, are you?"

Chris bristled, shrinking back from the grisly sight.

"YOU FREAK-

"Ah." He cast an annoyed glance at the girl, willing her into silence. "I wasn't talking to you. Would you kindly be quiet? Silence."

Much to her dismay, she found her mouth refused to open at that. Naruto felt his smile grow, inching towards malevolence.

Chris Hargensen.

Annoying. Stupid. Selfish. Bitch.

Those four words consumated the entirety of her existence, the pettiness that was her soul, all wrapped up into a neat little bundle. The boys with her weren't much different. But Chris...Chris...there was an ugliness to her beyond the others, a foul taint that made his skin crawl, disgusting him. He stared at her for quite some time, observing the dead pig at her feet, the hammer held in tight in her boyfriend's hand, the bucket that would be soon filled with blood, and he came to a conclusion. It was not a pleasant deduction.

With that realization came a surprisingly pleasant one. He CARED about Carrie. Perhaps that was why he reacted the way he did.

"Pain." he whispered, leering at Hargensen.

With a truncated squeal, Chris dropped to her knees, no longer mute. She almost wished she were. It felt as though a spike had been driven into the back of her skull, but when her fumbling fingers reached around, she felt nothing but her own hair, her own scalp. Still the pain continued, another jolt of agony causing her to convulse, sprawling her on her knees. Her body was spasming now, physically convulsion from the searing fire coursing through her veins.

"W-W-What are you doing to me...?!"

"Agony." Naruto stated simply, and the magma in her veins spiked higher still. "Impalement." With each decree Chris felt her body suffer through round after round of saddistic psychic torture, her mind forced to experience the grisly intensity inflicted upon it by the blond.

"Hey!" Seeing her in pain, Billy cried out and tried to swing the hammer-

Naruto's gaze snapped to him. "Fire."

Before the bludgeon could descend on him, the impertinent youth dropped it and started shrieking like a banshee. Clawing at himself as though he were a-flame, fingers digging bloody trenches into his skin as he sought to put out flames that simply weren't there, Chris was forced to watch him die; watch, as he clawed out his own throat, realized what was happening.

To watch...as he flopped to the ground...and the pigs began to feed.

"By all means, go right ahead." Naruto hummed softly-tunelessly-to himself as the boy died, watching the spectacle with all the patience and impassivity of someone who'd taken hundreds of lives. Then his gaze cut back to Chris, and he declared the next form of torment.

"Let's see...ah. I know. A thousand needles."

Chris screamed anew, dimly aware of him leaning forward, his lips brushing her ear.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "I won't kill you. I have plans for you, little Chris. You wanted to go the prom, right? Well, you'll be going alright...just not in the way you think." Chris tried to rear back and spit at him, but her body refused to comply, betraying her again. Through clenched teeth, she struggled to speak:

"You fuck! You sick fuck! You won't get away with this! My daddy will-

"Struck by Lightning." he said, walking past her, inviting a new round of torment. When she saw the paintbrush she realized exactly what he intended. Oh, god. He _wasn't _going to kill her. He was...was...was...

That was when the agony truly began.

**A/N: Yes, yes, yes, I ruthlessly manipulated the plot, as well as Naruto's abilities, to give give Carrie a much-needed friend, and, potentially, a happy ending! Sue me! I LIKE HAPPY ENDINGS! And remember, Naruto is a good soul, always willing to help! Even if he's been catapaulted forward in time...**

**So there we are! Naruto finds his way into the Carrie's world, years in the future. Just a little fluffy bit where she finally finds some peace of mind with someone who maybe, just maybe, might be able to empathize with her. Sort of like my Alma/Samara stories in a way. Just out of curiosity, who do you think would win should it come to pure telikenetic powers? Carrie, or Alma Wade? Personally, I think that they're pretty evenly matched, considering the horror icons they've become. But enough about that! I hope you enjoyed this short, fluffy bit as Valentines Day approaches!**

**So...in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review Would You Kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview(s)! We wrap things up next chapter with the prom, and a timeskip! Here's a little hint...AND A MAJOR CUTENESS OVERLOAD!**

**(Preview)**

_...forgive me."_

_Carrie blinked. "What are you-_

_His lips touched hers._

_It was a surprisingly chaste kiss all things considered; Naruto didn't push nor did he probe, his mouth simply molded against hers softly, lingering there. Gently, delicately. Just like that. Her first kiss and she...she...she liked it! No, like wasn't strong enough. She...she...SHE...!_

_BOOM! _

_All at once a thousand firecrackers erupted in the back of her brain, filling her vision with stars. Her body took over, her hands flinging themselves around his neck, violently yanking his mouth down to hers when he tried to pull away for fear of upsetting her. She wasn't having it!_

_Carrie left earth and went to heaven, then came back down again, all in an instant. It felt as though here feet were leaving the floor, but that didn't make sense-_

_Oh. Oh!_

_Carrie didn't realize she was floating-really, physically floating!-until Naruto tugged her back down to earth, restraining her uncontrolled psychic burst._

_"Hey," he said softly, "Don't go flying without me."_

_Carrie colored, her head resting against his chest._

_"Never..._

* * *

_"MAMA!"_

_Carrie laughed quietly as she lifted her squealing daughter into her arms, her dark tresses spinning wildly from the game. Her child-hers and Naruto's-giggled happily and nuzzled into her chest, pleased with her progress for the day. She glanced back and mentally lifed her doll at a glance, sending her favorite toy shooting her into her arms. She sighed quietly at the eight-year old's antics. _

_"Okay, okay, she got me, now can I please-NOPE!"_

_When Naruto tried to get up again Alma flattened him with a glance, knocking the air out of him with a dull wheeze. "Alright baby girl, that's just mean..._

_"Nu-uh!" she scowled, her little face turning amusingly petulant, "My turn with mama!"_

_"Aw, but what about Daddy?"_

_She seemed to think about that for a minute...then she tugged him to his feet._

_Carrie's free hand formed a tent over her mouth, desperately trying to stifle her own giggle._

_"Oh, Alma..._

_Life was good. _

**R&amp;R! =D**


	4. Happily Ever After

**A/N: Just watched Carrie! The old version that is, and then the newer one, which I preferred. A wonderful movie to be sure, if a bit old. By the end, I actually felt a little sorry for the poor girl by the end. She just wanted to be normal. To have a life if you will. Given how cruel the world was to her, and what happened...well, if you don't believe me, watch both movies for yourself. Anywho, I watched the movies. Both of them. And then I had the most curious dream. And no, before you say anything, I'm not crazy! Well, not much at any rate.**

**Said all that before right? Right. Anywho, at the behest of many, many MANY people, I decided to continue! Once more, this was born from the desire to see a happy end from the girl who never got one...and I say otherwise!**

**Regardless, I worked terribly hard on this. Now, off we go!**

**I sincerely hope you enjoy the continuation of this story! There will be one more chapter after this, thus concluding the story, covering prom and epilogue, depending on whether things truly turn to daisies for our duo...and we wrap up the story here! MASSIVE FLUFF INCOMING! And I credit the movie: All Star Superman for one of the ideas used here...**

_"For every broken day I lived; for every miserable moment, I smiled; for every shattered home; I loved!"_

_~?_

**Happily Ever After**

Carrie wanted to_ die._

Her stomach roiled in a storm of nervous nausea, clouds like jagged lightning flashing in and out of her mind as she struggled not to bolt from her place outside the cage. To bring her powers under control. Her fingers, normally so certain, so sure, fumbled loosely at the hem of her dress. Not the one for prom of course, that was tucked safely away in a closet back at Naruto's place. No, she was feeling nervous, anxious, terrified even, for an entirely different reason.

Because, for once in her life, she was wearing actual clothes. Good, decent clothes, not the ratty hand-me-downs Mamma used to make her wear. Mamma, who no longer lived. Her life had been turned upside down by one boy, a boy she was now _living with-_though they certainly hadn't done anything untoward-and a boy, currently, had left her waiting up on the sidewalk in a rather muggy afternoon.

In a_ skirt._

She'd wanted something nice to wear, so, in a rare moment of imp she'd bought, a nice little red miniskirt and blue top just bright enough to be daring, but not bold enough to attract unwanted attention. She was used to long dresses and thick jackets, but Naruto had been vehement in telling her to pick out something she liked.

Speaking of Naruto...where was he?!

First date, he said. Break the ice, he'd said. Have some fun, he'd said.

Late, she said!

"Oops, am I _that_ late?"

_"Where do you even come from?!"_ Carrie yelped aloud as a faint popping sound rang in her ears; in the next instant the very blond she'd been thinking of was standing beside her. Despite her own misgivings her eyes roamed over him, his simple, faded jeans, dark shirt emblazoned with a strange red swirl at the center, and over all that, an equally crimson coat. Just simple casual wear. No grand statements of power followed; just an easy, happy grin on those whiskered cheeks and it was the same smile that made her heart race.

"Sorry, sorry." he beamed, scratching the back of his head. "I got lost on the road of life."

"Um...what?"

"Nevermind, just an old joke from my teacher. Missed you!"

Strong arms closed around her in a fierce-if somewhat brief-hug, leaving her spluttering in surprise. Naruto was a happy guy, but he usually wasn't so forward with his affections. And what was that stain she saw on his cheek? Carrie did a little waffle deep within her mind, before finally choosing to ignore what quite possibly might be blood on her best friend's face.

"Right, then." he beamed, pulling away. "Ready for the date?"

Her heart leaped!

"W-We're really doing this?"

"Of course!" he took her by the hand and led her away, ignoring the strange looks received by everyone as he did so. Carrie felt her heart soar. She wasn't about to die from embarasment, quite the opposite; she felt as if she could leave the ground at any moment and float into space. Theirs was a winding path throughout the day; first Naruto treated her to an exorbiant lunch, then he insisted on buying her new clothes of her choosing despite the ones she'd already bought earlier.

And, then, out of the blue, he took her to the factory. It was the same, abandoned park where they'd first trained and many days since; it felt like an eternity ago now. So many warm memories here. But it also brought a burning question to the forefront of her mind:

"Why are we here?"

"Oh, right, _riiiight_, I never mentioned this part, did I?" Naruto muttered. He looked at her, beaming. "Well, it was a spur of the moment thing, really. It also has ties to why I'm here. But first, a history lesson!" he did a little spin, drawing a giggle from her. "My...ah...benefactor sent me here to take care of something. By now, ya've probably realized I'm not entirely ordinary. I've been around for awhile, but not in the traditional sense; I made a mistake and got myself flung to this era by mistake. I never had a chance to properly tell you before. Crazy, right?"

Her head bobbed. Crazy indeed.

But those I'd once served in the past had descendants you see and _they _recognized me from the old books. Took me in; brought me in from the cold, I suppose you could say. See, the shinobi aren't as dead as you may think; oh sure, there are less of us now that all the bloodlines have been diluted and whatnot, but chakra still exists. Others know of it, and they want it for themselves. In the past, some defected and as a result, those with latent abilities started springing up all over the place. People like you."

"In short, a rather annoying American businessman, Hargensen, thought he could mass produce it. I put a stop to him." Hargensen. Why did that name ring a bell?

"You mean killed." Strange, how that word no longer bothered as it once had.

He blinked. "Yes. Is that a problem?"

Once she would've squirmed under that gaze.

Now? She smiled. "No. Just curious." God almighty, he really had corrupted her, hadn't he? Completely and utterly. She could barely remember the time when she'd been a sad, frightened, misunderstood girl, beaten and tormented by all her peers. Now? Now she felt strong. She could toss a flatbed with a thought, flatten anyone who provoked her...and yet here in his presence-with those bright baby blue eyes staring down at her, she felt like she could conquer the world.

"Which brings us to the penultimate part of this date; that is, the second to last." He bounced on the balls of his feet, dancing away from her. "It had to be out here because; lets face it, if we did this in broad daylight in the town, people would start freaking out." Still smiling, he beckoned her forwards, extending his hand. "Have you ever wondered what its like, to be a God?" It was almost childlike, that gesture, and it set her cheeks to flaming all over again.

Despite this, she deadpanned. "You're not a God, Naruto."

"No," he acceded, "I'm not. I'm not immortal; I won't live forever. But I'm close enough." a hand dipped into the pocket of his coat and withdrew a small vial from within. Its contents were an odd reddish black, but she thought she saw a line of azure there, staining the ruby. "Trust me?"

"What is that?"

"I'd call it a superpower serum, but we both know that'd be too cliche." he grinned, swirling the contents in hand. "This is, essentially, me. The very essence of my being, broken down and distilled into a liquid form. All my abilities, all my powers, all of my unique talents, comprised into a single, safe formula. Now, if someone were to ingest this, what would happen? If I gave it to a normal person, the effects would only last for twenty-four hours, maybe less. But for someone who has that latent potential already unlocked...? I think it'd last forever.

A thought floated it across to her, letting the corked vial land neatly into her hands.

"Happy birthday," he chirped.

"My birthday isn't for months." she murmured.

"Consider it...an advance, then."

"You want me to drink this." it was not a question. Was he trying to drug her? Had it been a trick all along?

"Its not poison." he insisted, stepping forward to cup her cheek. "I just want you to see if not, I can always find a way to reverse it." those rough fingers stroked her face, soothing. "I've been around for ages, watching as every one else changes, while time moves by at a crawl for me. You'd be amazed by what I've learned how to do. Carrie, I want to share this with you. _Please. _Believe in me."

He stepped away, looking like a kicked puppy.

...aright."

Uncorking the vial, she held it to her lips. It smelled...she wasn't sure what it smelled like. A rich, heady, unidentifiable scent wafted over her nose. Then, before she could come to regret it, she poured it down and did a quick swallow. Huh. It tasted like fruit juice. Not the red-blue blood she'd expected it to be at all, rather-

_Hot._

That was her next thought as the power burned through her, awakening every cell, activating at once. Her body bent double with a gasp. An unpleasant tingle surged in and out of her blood, lasting for all of a moment's time before dissipating. When she looked up everything seemed sharper somehow, clearer. There was no pain, just...a boundless energy. Was this how he always felt? She bounded from one foot to the other, unsure of what to think, what to feel, what to expect.

"Is it working?"

Naruto grinned. "One way to find out."

Carrie dithered, a sudden bout of anxiety overtaking her. What did he want her to do now? Her nervousness must've shone through, because he reached for her palm once more.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Well..."

"I said; do you trust me?"

She eyed his hand warily. "Yes...?" Her hand curled around his, fingers clutching tightly. Naruto grinned, his eyes flashing red.

"Then don't let go."

"Wha-

Then he jumped. "Up, up, and AWAY!"

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOD~!"

The words gusted out of her in a terrified aqueal as he thundered upward, a single leap carrying them both from the earth. Soil burst around her and the air itself seemed to keen in surprise, wholly intent on tearing her away from the one thing holding her up. She felt his arms move, the strong notes of his muscular limbs, wrapping tightly around her torso, holding her tight against the storm-

And then it stopped.

"Pretty neat, eh?"

Fearing she might fall at any moment, Carrie dared to look down, and what she saw there took her breath away.

She was looking at the earth.

Naruto's violent leap had taken them clear into the outer atmosphere; leaving her staring down at the blue jewel of the planet, hanging there below them. It was...beautiful. No other word could possibly hope to express the sheer majesty of the moment, the realization that they were doing something that required a space rocket and many, many, many gallons of fuel, to achieve. She could see the continents, the seas, she could see all of it, and it was just...wonderful.

Then she looked up.

Space stared back at her, countless stars made inumerable against the inky backdrop of eternity. Impossible to fathom, yet ever present.

There, abov it all, Naruto shone like a flare for her, his body pained golden and white against the sun, balls of liquid blackness hovering over his back. He beamed down at her. Beautiful, isn't it, eh?" his voice thrummed slightly as he spoke, addressing her and the majesty of the stars.

And then he let go.

Carrie yelped...

...and didn't fall.

Instead she hung there, levitating. No thoughts were needed; her body simply reacted to the danger and planned accordingly.

She realized that her own body was glowing, the same, molten-white gold as him. There were different symbols there, too, but she couldn't bring herself to read them. Her reflection shone bright in his eyes, her hair an eerie, molten gold as it swayed behind her, her body radiant in its brilliance.

"I...what...you...how?!" she sputtered. Then she realized something else. "You!" the sheltered girl's finger thrust itself into his chest as she floated forwards, "You DROPPED me!"

"Only because I knew you wouldn't fall." he countered.

"I could've died!"

"Your body's already learning how to control its new power." Naruto answered. "What, did you think I wouldn't account for that?" Her mouth was still opening to retort when she realized he spoke the truth; instead of an empty gap in her head there was knowledge; information and instinct that hadn't been there before. As if it had always been. She knew how to create something called a Rasengan. How to walk up walls. Walk on water, hey! He'd been telling the truth!"

Then he grinned. "Catch me if you can."

"Get back here!"

Another sonic-boom and she were gone, cannoning back to earth.

They alighted effortlessly together at the town's outskirts, well away from unwanted eyes and prying neighbors. Within minutes, they were back at the very shop she'd been waiting at hours before. It was only then that Carrie truly realized how late it was; the sun was just beginning to sink over the horizon, the skies turning dark as the eternal orb sank out of sight.

"Nice date, huh?" Naruto hummed, holding her close.

"That was...I...mean...you feel like this everyday?!" she guffawed, laughing, her tongue loosened by the excitement.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"You're crazy, you know that?"

_"Libel!"_

Naruto laughed, then; a laugh that didn't patronize or demean her; just a simple noise of amusement that told her he was happy to be here. Thank God. Carrie knew in her heart her once faltering self-esteem improved by the day, but she didn't think she could handle a blow like that. Naruto was her friend, but she was beginning to want more than his friendship, and quite frankly, she didn't know how to tell him that. He seemed like a nice enough sort-and that was really the only reason she was going to the prom at all-but some tiny kernel of her soul still wondered if it was all an act-OW!

Those thoughts came to a crashing halt as he firmly flicked her in the forehead.

"What was that for?" she whined rubbing the small red welt he'd left her.

"For doubting yourself. Telepath, remember? How many times do I have to tell you?" This time, that smile had an edge to it, a fury burning in his eyes. "I'm your friend, Carrie. I will never betray you-never abandon ya-unless you want me to. Don't believe me? Take a peek." She felt his mental walls recede, and shrank back. The thought of touching another's mind was as foreign to her as the idea of walking on water. Perhaps had she known he could do just that, she might've been a little less tentative.

"Carrie," he soothed, "Its alright. I want you to see. You should be able to do it properly, now."

Gulping, she reached out with a psychic tether, fumbling for the presence that was the blond's mind. She wasn't reaching for his memories she tried to tell herself-just the knowledge he was allowing her. Besides, surely he wouldn't leave himself that open? For him to trust her that implicitly would mean-

Voices assaulted her like waves beating upon the shore.

_Murderer!_

_Oath-breaker!_

_Traitor!_

_You killed them all, Naruto!_

Desperate and gasping for air, she shunted the negative emotions aside and looked deeper. And there, there it was. A powerful series of emotions overlapping it all, a fierce desire to keep her safe. He'd been right, that anger wasn't directed at her, but at those who had driven her into this secluded mindset. No, now she felt something else, something even more powerful. Love.

Love.

It slammed into her like a wave, violently ejecting her from his mind. By the time she'd realized what she'd seen Naruto was groaning, rubbing painfully at his head.

"Bit of a headache, there."

Carrie colored. "Sorry...

"Nah, its good. I just wanted you to see the truth."

And then, just like that, the edge softened.

"And on that note, I have one last present for you before today ends."

Carrie blinked. She didn't see anything beyond the people in the street, and even they were departing. What could possibly...?

In the distance, she heard a squeal.

"Do you remember Chris Hargensen?" he whispered in her ear. At her baffled silence, he continued. "That terrible, annoying, _bitch_ with all the depth of a shallow puddle? The one who humiliated you, demeaned you?" She knew that tone, that tone was _nothing good,_ and it sent subtle shivers of delight and dread shooting down her spine. "The stupid slut that's been missing for oh, I don't know...a few days now?" Oh-dear. Carrie recalled what he'd done to her mother, and while she was thankful for that, she still wasn't certain she liked that eerie, gleeful tone in his voice.

"What are you talking about...?"

"Well, I was going to wait until prom to do this, but...eh, I'm impatient." his eyes swung out onto the street, where the curious squealing sound was coming from. "If the lady would be oh-so-kind as to direct her eyes to the corner of fifth and broadway...?"

He pointed.

Another squeal sounded, disturbingly like a human in distress.

Chris Hargensen came tearing around the corner in a rather..questionable getup.

Her face painted pink, her body wrapped in a pig suit, she hastened forward on all fours, much to the disbelief of all those present. Oinking, squealing sound issued forth from her mouth, most of it unintelligent gibberish that made little sense, but in the same veins, got the point across. It wasn't long at all before people had their phones and camera's out, gleefully documenting the scene with the same vindictive glee that had once been unleashed upon her in the locker room.

Carrie balked at it all. "What have you done...?" she whispered.

"A pig is a pig." Naruto hummed, watching her shrieking form recede into the distance. "She currently thinks she IS a pig, and the very hounds of hell are at her heels, intending to pick her dry. She'll be running around in that suit until the illusion wears off, her hands and feet bleed to death, or, someone stops her. Preferably, I'm hoping for the former. With dear old daddy dead, I'm willing to bet she'll never live this down...and this'll haunt her until the end of her days."

It was vengeance, retribution, pure and simple. And couldn't help herself.

She laughed. So did Naruto. She laughed even harder.

Mirth bubbled out of her, the laughter she'd never allowed herself to ever know springing forth in an instant. She wasn't laughing at Chris she told herself, she was laughing because it was so damned funny-okay yes, he was right, she was laughing at Chris. And so what if she did? If anyone on this earth deserved to be broken for being so cruel, it was Chris Hargensen. It felt good, knowing that someone had struck back at her, knowing that someone, that Naruto, was looking out for her.

Then, inexplicably, he quieted. He was looking at her strangely now, most strangely indeed.

...forgive me."

Carrie blinked, heart stopping as his hand reached down to cup her cheek. "What are you-

His lips touched hers.

It was a surprisingly chaste kiss all things considered; Naruto didn't push nor did he probe, his mouth simply molded against hers softly, lingering there. Gently, delicately. Just like that. Her first kiss and she...she...she liked it! No, like wasn't strong enough. She...she...SHE...!

**_BOOM!_**

All at once a thousand firecrackers erupted in the back of her skull, filling her vision with stars. Her body took over, her hands flinging themselves around his neck, violently yanking his mouth down to hers when he tried to pull away for fear of upsetting her. She wasn't having it! Her tongue tangled with his, her body pressing him against the nearest wall. Years of repressed feelings, of passions she'd never known, never been allowed to know, washed over her and drowned all hopes of resistance.

Carrie left earth and went to heaven, then came back down again, all in an instant. It felt as though here feet were leaving the floor, but that didn't make sense-

Oh. Oh!

Carrie didn't realize she was floating-really, physically floating!-until Naruto tugged her back down to earth, restraining her uncontrolled psychic burst. She landed on her feet and in his arms, her had burying itself deep into his arms.

"Hey," he said softly, "Don't go flying without me."

Carrie colored, her head resting against his chest.

"Never...Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

...I don't want to go to prom anymore."

_"Eh?"_

She could see at once that her words had floored him, but she hastened to explain. "Not like that! I just realized...I've been trying to live up to what everyone thought of me, and going to Prom was just...well, it was the same. I'm tired of being what everyone wants me to be." Her hands tightened around his. "I want to be my own person. The one you've shown me I _can _be."

A blink followed. "I'm...surprisingly alright with that."

"Good." Carried beamed and squeezed him tightly. "Now...can we go home?"

"Home is where the heart is, but hey, sure...

She had all she wanted right here. And only a few years later...

...she had even more.

* * *

_(Ten years later...)_

"Oof!"

Naruto grunted in surprise as a flying piece of wood unexpectedly slapped him in the back of the head, sending him stumbling forward onto the front yaed. Carrie noticed it idly as she exited the car, the distant sound of a child's laughter a balm to her senses and a boon to her soul. A bag of groceries shifted in her hand, three more carried aloft behind her with a mental flick of her mind.

She had it all. A white picket fence and everything. Freedom to use her gifts without ever being condemned for them.

Life in Japan was a strange thing even after all these years; but the Japanese government had been true to their word. When Naruto had returned she'd gone with him...and never left. And why would she? With nothing but pan and misery at her back, no relatives and nothing left for her in America, she'd jumped at the chance for a fresh start.

Currently, that fresh start was beating the tar out of her husband.

"Alma," she sang loudly, "Wha

"MAMA!"

She laughed quietly as she lifted her squealing daughter into her arms, dark tresses spinning wildly from the game. Her child-hers and Naruto's-giggled happily and nuzzled into her chest, pleased with her progress for the day. Her eyes glanced back and mentally lifed her doll at a glance, sending her favorite toy shooting her into her arms. She hummed at the eight-year old's antics. Naruto?

Not so much.

"Okay, okay," he moaned from his place on the ground, "she got me, now can I please-NOPE!"

When Naruto tried to get up again Alma flattened him with a glance, knocking the air out of him with a dull wheeze. "Alright baby girl, that's just mean...

"It's cuz you wanted me to wear orange!"

"Whaaaaaat?" Naruto whined, clutching at his chest. "What's wrong with orange? Orange is a perfectly acceptable color for you to wear! Orange is coooool!"

"Nu-uh!" she scowled, her little face turning amusingly petulant, "My turn with mama!"

"Aw, but what about Daddy? You're hurting his feels...

She seemed to think about that for a minute...then she tugged him to his feet.

"Hugs." she demanded imperiously, with all the regality a child could muster

Naruto boomed a laugh and grabbed her tightly. "Yes, your highness!"

Carrie's free hand formed a tent over her mouth, desperately trying to stifle her own giggle.

"Oh, Alma...

Before Naruto, her life had been a blank space. Empty. Hollow. Meaningless. She'd been cast adrift with no sail, no anchor. But no longer. Now, she would live. Naruto was both sail and anchor, there to guide her, and always here to steady her...no, perhaps that wasn't quite right. He was the wind in her sails, the color for her blank space. Because it was blank no longer; her very existence was full of life, light, and color. And all of this, from a mere five words spoken to her, ten years ago. Yes...

Life was good.

_She was a blank space no longer._

**A/N: And there we have it. A happy-or is it?-ending for the girl who never truly had one, now with a husband and a child of her own. Boom. Everything she never had, all wrapped up a neat, if very crazy bow. Its been an emotional roller coaster writing this little tale, and I thank all who have stuck with me through thick and thin for this story!**

**Yes, yes, yes, I ruthlessly manipulated the plot, as well as Naruto's abilities, to give give Carrie a much-needed friend, and, finally after so long, a happy ending! Sue me! I _LIIIKE_ HAPPY ENDINGS! And remember, Naruto is a good soul, always willing to help! Even if he's been catapaulted forward in time...and now this tale has reached the ending, just as I planned. Take that, all ye naysayers and flamers and haters and all around jerks who said I don't finish my shit.**

**Just did! And it was a blast =D**

**So...in the immortal words of Atlas dear readers, for the last time in this happy tale...**

**...Review Would You Kindly? I'll be seein' ya around, folks!**

**R&amp;R! =D**


End file.
